walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate García (Video Game)
Kate García is a main character and the tritagonist in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is the step-mother of Mariana and Gabriel, and the wife of David. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about Kate's life prior to the outbreak. She married into the García family, becoming David's wife and the stepmother of Mariana and Gabriel. She did not travel much with David despite her desire to do so. She remained at home to care for Rafael during his final days. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" During the early stages of the outbreak, her father-in-law died in his house of apparently natural causes while his whole family (minus Javier) was present to witness his passing. Kate welcomes Javier and offers her condolences for his loss. She notices the bruise on his face, sighing her displeasure with David. When Mariana startlingly announces that her grandfather was awake, everyone follows Mariana upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated brother. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bedframe and strikes Rafael with it as Kate holds a rag up to cover Mrs. García's wound. Kate then yells that they need to get her to the hospital and escorts her to Rafael's car with Javier's assistance. Kate then brings the van around and waits for Gabriel, Hector, Javier, and Mariana to get in before she drives to the hospital too. Over the course of the next four years, Javier and Kate used their van to keep moving and protect Mariana and Gabriel. While fleeing from one herd in Virginia, Javier and Kate stopped on a hill and watched the walkers approach their previous campsite. Javier notes that he had left his water bottle behind as the herd reaches the campfire. Kate informs him that the herd had taken four hours to catch up to them, much faster than she had anticipated. The two take another look at the herd before returning to their van and driving away from it. Kate scribbles down a few notes and drawings in a notepad as Javier keeps them on the road and the children sleep in the back of the vehicle. She asks Javier if he would like to join her in smoking marijuana before discussing David's absence and what it meant for them. They discuss their options on what is so safest course of action and the perils of parenthood. When the kids wake up they stop at a junkyard to look for supplies where Javier and Gabe stumble across a trailer with food and a bed. Gabe and Mariana want to stay and rest while Kate suggests moving and Javier decides what their next course of action is. No matter what, Kate leaves the trailer to talk with Javier and gives Javier a candy bar to give to Mariana because she asked for one earlier. When the New Frontier arrive and capture Javier, Kate takes the kids and hides underneath the trailer while they search the area. After being separated, Javi returns to the junkyard to search for Kate, Gabe, and Mariana with Clementine and Eleanor/Tripp. They manage to find Kate and Gabe trapped by walkers and save them. Javi has the option to kiss Kate, and Kate will say to Mariana that they deserve a break after she comments their kiss was "gross." As they leave the junkyard, the hostile group returns, killing Mariana and injuring Kate. Javi is given the decision to accompany Tripp or Eleanor and Gabe back to Prescott to help Kate, or help Clementine hold a standoff against the group. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" The episode opens with a flashback taking place in the Garcia residence, prior to the apocalypse. While Kate is doing the dishes, Javier insists on helping her. They have a conversation about Javier, eventually leading to them talking about running away and having a fresh start together. Kate then accidentally smashes David's military glass and cuts her hand. Javier helps her, and Kate holds onto his hand. The player can either hold on or let go. David then walks in, leading to a confrontation where the player can either tell David off, saying that he needs to open his eyes, and that Kate is going to leave him, or let it go. Kate will angrily tell Javier that David is her husband and nothing will change that, if Javier tells David that Kate will leave him. After the flashback, the game cuts to Kate screaming in the Prescott infirmary, as Eleanor performs surgery on her. Eleanor finds out that the bullet has not passed through Kate's body and must be pulled out. Gabriel can either be allowed to help, or turned away by Javier. Eleanor then successfully gets the bullets out of Kate's body, and allows Kate to rest. Kate is successfully evacuated after the New Frontier destroy Prescott, and is later driven by Eleanor to Richmond, a community that is unknowingly being ruled over by New Frontier. Kate is later found in the car by Javi and the group. Javi takes Kate in his arms and walks her to Richmond's gates in hopes of finding her a doctor. Kate asks Javi if they find a doctor if he will take her to see the Northern Lights like she originally told him about four years ago. "Above The Law" Javier and Kate go find gas in their neighborhood. Javier discusses David's whereabouts and that it has been four months since David's departure with Mrs. Garcìa. They reach the gas but discover that it is empty. Kate yells in frustration, attracting the Walker from inside the house. It attacks Javier, when the Walker pins him to the ground, Javier yells for Kate to give him the hammer that she said holding. But she looks at the Walker in the terror. Instead, Javier kills the Walker by smashing its head into the ground multiple times. Kate apologizes because she reveals that she knows this walker. It was Drew, one of Gabe's friends. Once they get back home, they soon realize that it is not safe anymore and must move on. Gabe and Mariana overhear their conversation and Javier explains they have to leave because it is too dangerous to stay from now on. Gabe disagrees and insists that they leave him behind because he does not want to ditch his father. Javier instead suggests that they write him a letter, and move on, Gabe finally agrees and writes the letter. They soon leave the house in the van as Javier takes one last look of their home. Back in the present, David is shocked to find Javier, Gabe, and Kate still alive. After their reunion, Javier and David walk around and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hands of the New Frontier. "Thicker Than Water" Kate will appear in this episode. Near the end, the truck she was driving blew up. However, it appears that only the rear window was blown up, leaving her status unknown. Relationships David García Kate and David have a strained relationship. Prior to the apocalypse, David was rather abusive to her and they constantly argued on many things. However, it is safe to assume that David still cared for her well being. During the 4-year time frame in the apocalypse, they got separated. Javier García Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, and often joked around with each other. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabriel and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. When Javier, Clementine, and Tripp come back to save Kate, Gabe, and Mari, Javier has the option kiss Kate, sparking a romantic relationship between the two. Mariana García Prior to the apocalypse, Mariana and Kate were never seen interacting, but it can be assumed Kate cared for her. During the apocalypse, Kate protects Mariana and Gabriel, taking on their role as their guardian, along side Javier. They seem to have a stable relationship, and have small interactions throughout their time together. Mariana seems to disapprove of Kate's use of marijuana but isn't affected by it. When Mariana is killed, Kate mourns over her death, and is saddened to see her gone. Gabriel García To Be Added Eleanor To Be Added Tripp To Be Added Conrad To Be Added Hector García To Be Added Clementine To Be Added Mrs. García Prior to the apocalypse, Kate is shown to care about Mrs. Garcia as she was shocked when she was bitten by her undead husband and places a rag on the bite. She is the first one to tell them she needs to go to the hospital and even helps her get into the car. Rafael García To Be Added Paul Monroe To Be Added Max To Be Added Joan To Be Added Paul Lingard To Be Added Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Kate has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Conrad. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" Trivia *Kate is the fourth character known to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt and Eddie. *Kate, Ava, Buricko, Eddie, Sarita and Francine are only characters in the Video Game who have a visible body piercing. Category:Addicts Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Tritagonist Category:Deceased